A New Amigo
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A story for Transformers Cowgirl. When a young girl is harassed by two guys and has recollections of her abusive past, a four armed alien comes in to help her out. Rated M for sexual abuse in the past, and small kisses. Tickles are abound.


**(Here is a gift for a good friend of mine, Transformers Cowgirl. I hope you enjoy this. Alexandra Zamarripa belongs to Transformers Cowgirl. The town of Ciudad de Llanos, and the town of Cathyston, and Lorenzo and Diego belong to me. Four Arms and the Plumbers belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A New Amigo<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun above the sky glowed a brilliant yellow, and the heat of the sun flowed through the streets of the small town of Ciudad de Llanos, New Mexico. But the locals were use to the hot and scorching weather, and had no trouble with living with the climate.<p>

However, a young 18-year-old girl named Alexandra Zamarripa had recently moved to the hot town and had a hard time adjusting to her new life on the town. She originally came from Cathyston, New Hampshire, and was totally unprepared for the steamy and hot weather in the south. She was also having to deal with problems form back home. For almost all her life she had been abused by her parents, both physically and sexually. It was only until last month that someone managed to file a report to the local police, and Alexandra's parents were arrested and were removed from caring for her. She was glad that she would not have to deal with the hurt and sadness that plagued her past, but she also knew that she barely had any relatives.

However, she did have a grandmother who lived in New Mexico, and the old lady kindly accepted the role of being Alexandra's caretaker. Alexandra was delighted to be living with her Grandmother, but she had to brush up on the native language, since her grandmother spoke spanish. It didn't ale her long and she managed to speak fluently. With the fact of having two languages she knew, Alexandra was slowly adjusting to her new life in Ciudad de Llanos, but she had no idea that one day she would meet another who was out of this world, literally.

* * *

><p>One hot evening, Alexandra was walking home with a bag of groceries that her grandmother needed to make churros for dessert, when she saw two tall, mean looking men walk up to her, their Doberman Pinchers close to them. These were the bullies of the town, and they picked on several young woman, and they have now chosen Alexandra as their new target. "Hey, es la nueva doncella. Dónde partida, estúpido? Para su fea abuela?" said Lorenzo, a tan man of 20 with a scar across his forehead. In translation, Lorenzo was calling Alexandra a maid and stupid and asking if she was going to her grandmother.<p>

"No quiero hablar con usted. ¡Déjame en paz." Alexandra replied in the native language. One of the bullies, a young 16-year-old named Diego kicked a stone at her. She was telling them in spanish for them to leave her alone and that she didn't want to talk to them

"Las mujeres no tienen derecho a hablar, perra! Los hombres son más iguales que tú!" Diego said. What he actually said is not appropriate for soez ears so it will go untranslated.

"Tienes razón, Diego. Dejemos que los perros comen a levantarse. Odian a las mujeres tanto como nosotros lo hacemos." said Lorenzo and he then looked at Alexandra with an sadistic, killer look in his eyes. What he said in translation was that he would let the dogs eat her.

Alexandra was scared as he went to the dogs and took off their leashes and shouted at them. In an instant, the two Doberman Pinchers barked and charged at the girl, and Alexandra ran for her life, dropping her groceries behind.

As she ran farther down the street, she came across an alley and decided to head down their and hoped that there might be a iron fence she could jump over and the dogs would not be able to follow, but to her shock their was nothing but a brick wall. She was trapped and the two dogs were closing in. Alexandra felt helpless and cried in fear.

Suddenly, as the dogs leapt to her, a huge red figure jumped in front of Alexandra and attacked the dogs, grabbing them and tossing them around. The dogs were barking and biting the red monster, but the creature had four arms and managed to keep them at bay.

Lorenzo and Diego heard the scuffle and went over to see what was going on, only to be pushed aside by their dogs as they howled and whimpered in fear. As they shouted at them to come back, they suddenly found themselves being lifted by their shirts and they turned and screamed in terror. A huge, strong, four armed creature with red skin and four yellow eyes was staring at them, its teeth bared open.

"Leave, and don't come back." it growled as he dropped the two men and they ran off like chickens with their heads cut off.

The red creature chuckled and brushed his hands to get the dog fur off his finger nails as he turned to get the girl, but then saw she was climbing up the fire stairs as she tried to escape. As the girl got to the top of the building, the red creature jumped up and managed to land on to the roof of the building, surprising the girl as she screamed and fell to the ground.

The red thing saw her tears in her eyes and felt sorry for scaring her and tried to make himself non-threating. He kneeled on one knee and smiled softly and cooed. "Easy, kiddo. I'm sorry. I won't hurt you."

"¡No! No me hagas daño! Monstruo rojo! ¡Ayúdame!" Alexandra cried. She was begging him to not to herm her in her language.

The creature was caught by the language the human girl spoke in and was lost in translation. He tried to think of a word that was close to what she said and found it. He ion pointed with both arms to himself and said to her this. "Amigo."

"Amigo?" Alexandra asked, even though she knew english she was hesitant to say anything. It was when the thing nodded his head, Alexandra no longer felt scared and smiled. "Oh, gracias. Muchas gracias! Nadie ha enfrentado a mí contra esos tontos. Nunca me dejan en paz. Mi, usted es un tipo de aspecto muy fuerte y extraño, pero me alegro de que me ayudaste " she thanked him joyously and she shook his hand. The creature was now very confused as to what she was saying, which Alexandra noticed and finally decided that maybe that she should translate. "or, as you would say; thank you."

"Huh? You speak English?" the thing asked.

"Yes. I came from New Hampshire and moved here and I had to learn the language. Oh, I'm Alexandra. What's your name?" she asked,

"Four Arms. I'm glad that your okay." Four Arms introduced himself. Alexandra asked him what he was and where did he come from, and he told her that he was an alien called a Tetramand, and that he was sent here by a group called the lumbers to investigate some disturbances in another town. "I was out for a while to see the sights after the investigations when I heard the dogs barking and saw that you needed help."

Then he noticed that the girl became quiet and she sat down with a sad look on her face. Four Arms sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that I've been going through a lot lately.." Alexandra sighed as a small tear came down. "...and I can't help but remember all the hardships I've been through, and how those two just won't stop being hurtful towards me. You see, I've been abused by my parents, both physically and sexually, and those two guys remind me of the pain I've been through. They say that women have no right to live and that they are only meant to be maids to men. They even said that they want me to do things I can't even say."

Four Arms felt like he should have pounded those two creeps now, but he saw Alexandra's face was getting wet from her tears. He rubbed her back and then, moving slowly, he gently pulled her to sit in his lap, waiting for her to struggle or bolt away from him, but instead, she tiredly leaned her head on his broad shoulder and he sighed gently.

"What those two creeps said is not true," he said. "Everyone deserves to live and be happy and no one deserves the pain and abuse you have endured."

She looked up at him. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

He smiled gently. "Because it's true," he said. "There are men like that who have no respect for others and sadly, they seem to outnumber the ones that do respect others. You've just haven't met someone who is willing to see you as a beautiful girl who needs someone to just listen and comfort her and shield her from a world that is cruel."

Alexandra was speechless. This man was an alien and yet, he was showing her more respect and gentleness than her parents or any other man she had met. Also, he said she was beautiful. That was a big first. She suddenly saw the look of his eyes, and she felt almost light headed. He sure was muscular and handsome, but most of all, he was very kind to her.

"Thank you, Four Arms." she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He return the embrace with a great bug hug.

"You welcome, amigo." he cooed, but then his lower right hand slid down Alexandra's side and she giggled. He quickly noticed this as well as a small smile on her face, and he suddenly got another idea to cheer her up. "You're ticklish?"

"Yeah. Why? Are you going to tickle me?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't want me to I won't." he told her but she surprised him by asking him to tickle her.

"Can you please tickle me? I like being tickled and it helps me feel happy. You look like a great tackle monster with those extra arms." she commented.

"A tickle monster. you say? Well, in that case, lie down and I'll tickle you." Four Arms chuckled and Alexandra laid down and braced herself for the tickles. She was giggling even before Four Arms fingers reached her stomach. When he finally did, she started to laugh happily.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Eres bueno en hacer cosquillas!" she giggled.

"What does that mean?" Four Arms asked, briefly stopping his tickling.

"I said you're good at tickling. Keep going." she answered him and he nodded and continued tickling her tummy and she resumed her happy and hysterical laughter.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Who's got a ticklish little belly?" Four Arms teased as he tickled her faster.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ME! I HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAVE A TICKLISH TUMMY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Alexandra managed to say through her laughter, but then she screamed with more high pitched giggles as Four Arm's first pair of hands tickled her ribs while his second pair kept tickling her stomach. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Oh boy! Another tickle spot! Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Four Arms giggled as he tickled her some more, knowing that she was having a good time and enjoyed it. After almost 30 minutes, Four Arms saw that Alexandra was finished and he stopped tickling her. She sighed happily and got to her feet.

"That was fun. You're fun, too." Alexandra smiled as she went up to Four Arms and kissed his cheek, making his red cheeks blush a darker shade of red.

"Thanks." Four Arms grinned as he gave her one last hug before he helped her down the roof and gathered up her groceries.

"Adiós, Four Arms." Alexandra waved as she left to return to her grandmother, excited to tell her about her new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here you go Transfrmers Cowgirl. I hope you like it. I made extra special for you. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
